disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey's Christmas Carol
Mickey's Christmas Carol is a 2013 American animated short film produced by Walt Disney Productions and distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Company. It was directed by Burny Mattinson.and produced by Dan Rounds The cartoon is an adaptation of Charles Dickens' 1843 novella A Christmas Carol with Mickey Mouse as Bob Cratchit and Jaq as his namesake and inspiration, Ebeneezer Scrooge. Many other Disney characters, primarily from the Mickey Mouse universe, Bambi, Robin Hood, Alice In Wonderland, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Sleeping Beauty, The Lion King, Winnie the Pooh, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, A Goofy Movie, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Aladdin, Pocahontas, The Jungle Book, Peter Pan, Snow White and the Seven Drawfs, One Hundred and One Dalmatians and 'The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad,' were cast throughout the film.' Synopsis On Christmas Eve 1843, while all of ToonTown is in the merry spirit of Christmas, Ebenezer Scrooge (Jaq, Animation – Chris Wahl) thinks only of the money he has made and of making more (apparently, he charges people 80% interest, compounded daily). While Scrooge's selfish thoughts cascade in his head, Bob Cratchit (Mickey Mouse, Animation – Glen Keane), exhausted and underpaid (a meager two shillings and a ha′penny per day), continues to work long and hard for him. Cratchit reluctantly asks for a "half day off" for Christmas, to which Scrooge replies it will be unpaid. "and you can't ask me to do that, not on Christmas Eve." Scrooge's cheery nephew Fred (Rabbit, Animation – Mark Henn) invites his crotchety uncle to a holiday feast fit for a Roman emperor -- roast goose with chestnut dressing, candied fruits, and cinnamon cake with lemon glaze. Scrooge turns him down flat, stating that such rich festive cuisine gives him digestive and other health difficulties. When collectors Pinocchio and Geppetto, (Animation - Ruben A. Aquino and Will Finn) along with beggars on the streets, kindly ask for a simple donation, Scrooge responds to Pinocchio and Geppetto that if he does, the poor will no longer be poor and thus they (the collectors) will be out of work. Later, Scrooge Doorknob (Max Goofs, Animation – Andreas Deja) Shadow (Toon Hag, Animation – Will Finn) is visited by the ghost of Jacob Marley (Goofy, Animation – Andreas Deja) Scrooge's greedy former business partner who has died seven years earlier. Due to his cruelty in life, he is doomed to wear heavy chains for eternity. He warns that a similar fate will befall Scrooge unless he changes his ways and that Scrooge will be visited by three spirits. Marley then leaves, falling down the stairs when he tries to avoid tripping over Scrooge's cane again. The first spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Past (Princess Aurora, Animation – Glen Keane), shows Scrooge his past. His obsession of money led him to break the heart of his fiancee Isabelle (Alice Animation – Mark Henn) by foreclosing on the honeymoon cottage's mortgage. The second spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Present (Winnie the Pooh, Animation – Ruben A. Aquino) arrives and shows Scrooge the poverty-stricken Cratchit family, who still keep a festive attitude in their home despite their hardships. Bob's young son, Tiny Tim, is revealed to be ill, and Winnie foretells tragedy if the family's hapless life does not change. However, just when Scrooge is desperate to know Tim's fate, the Ghost of Christmas Present and the house disappear. The third and final spirit, Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (Jasper and Horace, Animation – Andreas Deja and Chris Wahl) takes Scrooge to the future in a graveyard. When he sees Bob mourning Tiny Tim's death, Scrooge is horrified and asks whether this future can be changed. Two gravediggers (Weasels, Animation – Chris Wahl) are amused that no one attended Scrooge's funeral while digging his grave. After the weasels leave to take a break from their work, the ghost reveals Scrooge's grave by lighting a match. The ghost shoves him into his grave calling him "the richest man in the cemetery." Despite his pleas that he will repent, Scrooge falls into an empty coffin. However, Scrooge suddenly awakens on Christmas Day. Having been given another chance, he throws his coat over his nightshirt, dons his cane and top hat, and goes to visit the Cratchits, cheerfully donating generous amounts of money along the way (including 100 gold sovereigns to Pinocchio and Geppetto; the charity collectors from earlier) and telling Fred that he will come after all. He tries to play a ninny on Bob, dragging in a large sack supposedly filled with laundry and announcing gruffly that there will be extra work in the future. But to the Cratchits' joy, the sack is instead filled with toys and a big turkey for dinner. Scrooge gives Bob a raise and makes him his partner in the counting house, and Tiny Tim proclaims "God bless us, everyone!" Cast Main cast Extras ;Opening street scene *Captain Hook, collecting for charity *Baloo, paper christmas *Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Grumpy, Bashful, Sleepy and Dopey, caroling *Bambi, Dinah, playing in the snow *Tigger and Eeyore, snowman ;Party at Fezzywig's *Roger Rabbit, clapping *Pongo, clapping *PJ, clapping *John Smith, dancing with Pocahontas *Mowgli, dancing with Shanti *Robin Hood, dancing with Maid Marian *Lady Kluck, dancing with Piglet *Rabbit children, clapping *Abu, clapping *Iago and Zazu, clapping *Kanga and Roo, clapping *Dumbo, clapping, *Jumbo, clapping, *Owl clapping, later dancing *Grandma Duck; clapping, later dancing *Horace Horsecollar, dancing with Clarabelle Cow *Gus Goose, dancing with Clara Cluck *Mr. Smee, dancing with Anastasia *Simba, dancing with Nala *Angus MacBadger, dancing *Accordion, Violin, Tuba and French horn, band *Chip and Dale, dancing *Huey, Dewey, and Louie, decorating Christmas tree *Timon, dancing with Pumbaa ;Closing street scene *Skippy Bunny and Toby Turtle, playing in the street *Mother Rabbit and Grandma Owl, standing in the street *Mekko Flit and Percy, standing in the street *Gaston and the Bimbettes, standing in the street *Christopher Robin, chasing two of the Children *Samson the Horse, pulling Rabbit's cart Category:Movies Category:Disney's New House of Mouse Category:Christmas Episodes